characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Megazord
The Megazord (retroactively referred to as the Dino Megazord or the Original Megazord) is the combination of the five Dinozords: Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, Triceratops, Sabertooth Tiger, and Pteradactyl. This is the first Megazord to be featured in the Power Rangers series. Background When Rita Repulsa escaped from her space dumpster, Zordon and his robotic assistant recruited five teenagers with attitude to become the Power Rangers. The team consisted of Jason Lee Scott as the Red Ranger and leader, Zack Taylor the Black Ranger, Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger, Trini Kwan the Yellow Ranger, and Kimberly Hart the Pink Ranger. The five harnessed the power of the Power Coins that contain the spirit of the dinosaurs. In emergencies, the rangers summon their Dino Zords. While each one is strong on their own, they can form the mighty MegaZord in either Tank Mode, or the humanoid Battle Mode. Armed with the Power Sword and Mastodon Shield, it's sure to defeat any monster. Equipment * Power Sword: The Power Sword is the signature weapon of the Megazord. Called upon by the Rangers during combat and sent by Zordon, its primary use is in increasing the attack power of the Megazord. Usually appearing surrounded by energy, it acts as an amplifier for the Zord, as well as a secondary power supply when the Zord’s own energy is depleted. It can charge itself with energy and land one final strike on the enemy monster, usually the force of the attack kills them. * Mastodon Shield: The head of the Mastodon can be used as a shield in order to block attacks as shown in Fowl Play when Jason summoned the shield in order to protect the Megazord from Peckster's attack. It can also redirect energy blasts as shown when the Megazord’s Mastodon Shield blocked and redirected the Green Ranger’s attack. * Cranial Laser: '''The Megazord can fire powerful beams of energy from the crest on its head. Alternate Forms * '''Tank Mode: This is an alternate battle mode for the Megazord. It's armed with two major cannons which it can fire at its enemy. It also has a secondary ability, in which all of the Zords while in this battle mode have the ability to fire lasers from their eyes (using the Ranger Power Crystals). The Tank Mode has two major major upsides: that being its relatively good defense and its firepower, but it is extremely limited in combat due to its slow maneuverability and speed. This mode was hardly used in the show and the Rangers preferred to go to the standard Battle Mode it’s most commonly seen it. Feats Strength * Strong enough to grapple with the Dragonzord and throw him. * Is able to damage the Dragonzord. * Is strong enough to damage Serpentera. Speed * Was capable of deflecting a lightning attack launched by a monster with the Power Sword (which means that the Megazord can react to lighting). * The Megazord is at the very least capable of flying to the moon considering that in the SNES PR Game and the Power Rangers Comics, the Megazord and Dragonzord are shown being able to reach the moon. * The Megazord was able to react to attacks from the Dragonzord and a Super Powered Green Ranger (Green with Evil). * The Megazord was able to react to and dodge attacks from both Goldar and his superpowered mech. Durability * Various times the Megazord has been tossed into and through mountains like with the fight against the Dragonzord (The Megazord scales to the Dragonzord and it’s easily capable of withstanding being thrown into a mountain). * The Megazord has survived blasts capable of destroying skyscrapers considering how most if not all giant monsters in MMPR ar capable of destroying buildings. * The Megazord has been hit into large buildings and yet still survived. * Each Zord is capable of surviving in their various environments and enduring the stress of those environments, this durability extends to the Megazord. ** One particular to note is the Pterodactyl and its residence within a large volcano during non-operational hours. * Tanked hits from a super powered Green Ranger. * Tanked hits from a super powered Goldar. Skill * Defeated a large amount of Rita’s Monsters (All of which are easily capable of destroying large buildings) during it’s run including the likes of: ** Frankenstein/Mutitus ** Pirantishead ** Bloom of Doom ** Grumble Bee ** Lizzinator ** And many, many more (at least 30 have been defeated by the Megazord) * Protected Angel Grove from multiple threats for at least a year. * Defeated one of Rita’s most powerful minions, Goldar, on multiple occasions. One time he was giant-sized, and another time they defeated Goldar piloting a giant mech. * The Power Rangers themselves have defeated at least 60+ Putties by themselves though the Putties are extremely weak. * Destroyed a magically-enchanted blade by using its eye beams to freeze the weapon and the monster wielding it in place and drawing in its energy, weakening the atomic bonds, and then using that energy to shatter it. * A fish goo monster uses poison venom to immobilize the Megazord. They use morphing energy to convert the goo into raw energy that they use to recharge and enhance the Megazord. * Managed to fight one-on-one with the Dragonzord. * Fought one-on-one with a Super Powered Green Ranger. * Managed to beat Serpentera. Weaknesses * Morphing Grid Connection: The Megazord is connected to the Morphing Grid, and thus if the mech gets inflicted with too much damage, its connection to the Morphing Grid will be lost and it will no longer be able to function, causing the Zords will separate. * Slow: Another issue with the Megazord that it is rather clunky in combat and can be overpowered by beings who are faster, like the Super Powered Green Ranger. * Focus: In order for the Megazord to perform at its maximum efficiency, all the Power Rangers must be focused on the fight. * Solar-Power: The Megazord is solar-powered, and prolonged separation from sunlight can result in loss of power during battle. Category:Mechs Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Fusion Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Lawful Good Category:Saban